


Inexperience and Experience

by Leonidas1754



Series: Casual Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Shiro literally only comes in at the end because I have a hard time ending fics, And Shiro is an easy plot device for me I guess, Experienced Hunk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly it's cute and Keith's first time and Hunk's very supportive and knows what he's doing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shower Sex, inexperienced keith, kind of, they do the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith has never had sex with anyone. Hunk offers to help him get a little experience, resulting in shower handjobs.





	Inexperience and Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I have barely written Hunk and that is a fucking crime. Heith is also an underappreciated ship. So why not write porn I guess. Hope you enjoy!

“So wait, you’ve never..?”

“No. I mean, who would I have even done it with?”

Hunk shrugged. “I mean, most of the girls and some of the guys in the class would have been happy to bang you.”

Keith flushed, shuffling his feet. They were sitting at the side of the training room, taking a break after a particularly rough bout with the robots. Somehow, they’d gotten on the subject of sex, and Keith felt comfortable enough with Hunk to reveal he’d never actually done anything like that.

Hunk pat his shoulder. “Nothing wrong with it, you know. Experimenting and stuff was kind of fun when I was a teen, but part of me does wish I would have waited. Probably would have a avoided some really awkward stuff. So do you know what you like, or..?”

Keith tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like, do you like guys, girls, non-binaries, both, all, none?”

“Oh, my sexuality.” Keith chuckled a bit, hugging his legs to his chest. “I’m uh, I really like… boys. Boys are nice.”

Hunk chuckled. “Cool. I am one of those hopeless people who likes _everyone_. People are just gorgeous you know?”

“Heheh, I guess. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t wanted to mess around, I just… I dunno, I have a hard time talking to people _normally_ , how the fuck was I supposed to get into something like that?” Keith shrugged. “So I didn’t. I just know I like guys because there were a few in class I’d think about when I- Er, sorry. Too much?”

Hunk considered it with a light shrug. “I had… A lot of people come out to me in school. Guess they felt like I was safe to, y’know? And of course, when you’re younger, your filter is usually even worse. I doubt you can say anything I haven’t heard already,” he finished with a short laugh. “And there’s probably a few things you could bring up that I’ve _done_. So yea, you wanna talk to me about just about anything, I’m totally cool.”

Keith’s cheeks and ears were a bit red from that. “Ah, okay. I mean it doesn’t really matter now. I’m gay so Allura’s out of the question, Shiro’s like my brother, I’m pretty sure Lance is straight and hates me, and Pidge doesn’t seem like they’d touch that sort of thing. So yea, not much to do about it.”

“What about me?”

Keith’s head turned sharply at that, eyes wide. “I… What?”

Hunk shrugged. “Lance doesn’t hate you. But yea, I mean, if there’s things you wanna try, we can. I know where we can get stuff like lube and whatever if we need it. You just… say the word, I guess.” He smiled reassuringly at Keith, hand slipping down to rub his back.

Keith blushed. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Not to me. But hey, if it is to you, or you end up uncomfortable, nothing has to happen, right?” Hunk pat his back and stood, stretching for a moment. “Mm, just think about it, okay?”

Keith got to his feet too, rubbing his neck. “Uh, yea, that’s… Yea, okay.”

They walked to the showers, Hunk chattering about their practice while Keith was lost in thought about what Hunk said. He hesitated on pulling his armor off, glancing over to Hunk. It wasn’t as though he was unattractive; far from it, seeing as he was one of the reasons Keith was so sure in his sexuality. He followed the other into the showers and went to one of the faucets, but hesitated in turning one on. He could hear Hunk begin to hum as he turned on his own shower, water running over his skin out of the corner of his eye.

Keith really was curious. He wanted to try something, anything really. “... Hunk?”

“Yea bud?” Hunk turned his head, pausing in where he’d been rubbing soap into his hair.

Keith shuffled his feet. “Could we try something? I don’t really know what, but… Argh, I’m bad at this.”

Hunk chuckled. “Just let me wash the soap out of my hair, I think I know what we could do.” He motioned Keith over in the meantime, to join him under the running water.

Keith shuffled over, letting the water run over him as Hunk washed the soap from his hair. “Sorry for that.”

“It’s fine, Keith. And hey, like I said, you get uncomfortable or something, you say so, okay? This is supposed to be good, not bad.” Hunk smiled, helping Keith to relax a bit. “Alright, just turn around.”

Keith nodded and did so, jumping slightly when Hunk’s arms wrapped around him. He took a deep breath and relaxed back against his friend’s body. He could feel his own face burning, but Hunk was nice and warm, and he gave Keith a light squeeze.

“Wow, your skin is a lot softer than I expected. Do you use a lot of lotion?” Hunk asked. The attempt to distract him was rather obvious, but appreciated nonetheless.

Keith focused on keeping his breath even. “Yea, I used to, but I don’t really get the chance anymore. I think I should try to get some again, though.” This was alright, Hunk was completely safe. Hunk would never hurt him.

Hunk gave him another soft squeeze. “Maybe next time we go to the space mall. Get something that smells nice, might help you relax a bit.” His hands lightly rubbed up and down Keith’s chest.

“So what were you thinking then, huh?”

Hunk kissed the top of his head. “I’m thinking of just a handjob. Simple, will probably get you off quick since you’re inexperienced, but not enough to overwhelm you.”

Keith wiggled a bit in his arms, feeling embarrassed just from the talk. “R-Right, simple.”

Hunk chuckled. “Hey, it’s okay… Do you want to stop?”

Keith shook his head. “Just nervous.”

“Hey, you wanna know how my first time went? Well, my first attempt at least. I ended up so flustered and embarrassed I ran out of the room in my boxers.” Hunk smiled as Keith laughed a bit. “Yea, it was pretty silly. Thankfully the girl was totally okay with it, and I made it up to her by making pancakes. To Lance, too, since I burst into our dorm in my boxers and woke him up.”

Keith laughed a bit more and relaxed against him. Deep breath. “I don’t think I’ll be doing that. I’m okay.”

Hunk smiled and kissed the top of his head again before his hands made their way down to gently rub his hips. “You’ve got this, you’re just fine…”

Keith’s breath hitched again, but this time not out of fear, but because it felt rather nice. Hunk’s hands were pretty calloused and rough from his engineering work, but it felt good. Hunk’s fingers traced little shapes on his hips, soft and sweet. He reached down and placed his hands on top of Hunk’s hands for a moment before Hunk reached further down. Keith couldn’t stifle the little gasp as Hunk’s large, warm hand gently palmed his cock, already making him whimper softly. He brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle himself, shutting his eyes tight.

Hunk chuckled softly. One hand continued to palm Keith’s cock while the other reached up to gently rub his chest again. He murmured soft encouragement in Keith’s ear, shifting to let Keith’s free arm reach back around his neck. The water ran down their skin, filling the spaces between as Keith quickly grew hard under Hunk’s attentive hand.

Hunk kept his motions soft and slow, not wanting Keith to get overwhelmed or cum too soon. Keith was able to stifle most of his whimpers and moans, not wanting others to hear. He couldn’t help but jerk his hips into Hunk’s hand.

“H-Hunk, I-I can’t…” Keith managed out around his hand, panting hard.

Hunk smiled softly, pulling Keith tight against his chest again. “Cum whenever you want, I’ve got you.”

It didn’t take much after that, as Keith came hard with a sharp, muffled moan. Hunk carefully worked him through his orgasm. Keith’s legs wobbled under him, but Hunk held him upright, arms simply wrapped around him.

Eventually, Keith caught his breath and found the strength in his legs again, turning to hug Hunk. “That was… Wow.”

Hunk chuckled, resting his cheek on Keith’s head. “Good. How are you feeling?”

“Fuzzy, warm. Really, really good. It’s a lot different when someone else does it.” Keith closed his eyes and relaxed against him. “I think I’d like to try more things with you. Um, if that’s okay?”

“I offered, didn’t I?” Hunk replied with a short laugh. “And hey, not like this wasn’t fun for me too. You’re really, really cute when you feel good. And you sound really cute too, though I couldn’t hear you all that well with you muffling yourself.”

Keith could feel his face heat even more. “W-well I didn’t want anyone to hear.”

“Yea, showers tend to be really good at conducting sound. Well, next time, we can keep it to one of our rooms, and you won’t have to worry about it.” Hunk rubbed his back. “For now, though, we should get clean.”

Keith stepped away, embarrassed. “Heh, right. Thanks again, though.”

Hunk leaned in and kissed his cheek. “My pleasure.”

Keith turned on the next shower over and washed quickly while Hunk simply stood under the water, letting the warmth wash over him. Keith soon dried off and stepped out of the showers, bumping into Shiro. “Oof, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You look happy. Practice go well?” Shiro asked, raising a brow.

Keith sweated. “Uh… Yea, that. Practice was great. I’m really hungry now, so I’m just gonna go.” He darted off down the hall before Shiro could press him for more.

Shiro simply watched after him in confusion before heading in and peeking into the showers, spotting Hunk. “Hey Hunk, practice go well?”

Hunk jumped a bit before turning. “Oh, yea, it was alright.”

“Keith looked pretty happy, coming out of the showers,” Shiro pointed out.

Hunk gulped. “Oh, yea, wonder why…”

Shiro stared at him for a few more moments. “... Did you two bang?”

“No…? Er, not exactly, at least..?” Hunk wasn’t exactly sure how much Shiro’s dad/big brother instincts would kick in where Keith was concerned.

“Huh.” Shiro seemed to consider it. “Funny, I always thought the tension between Lance and Keith would eventually break into them hatefucking.”

Hunk laughed, startled and incredulous. “Really? Not gonna lie, I thought you’d be mad.”

Shiro shrugged, turning on one of the shower heads and tossing his clothes back into the locker room. “Keith can make his own calls about his sex life, it’s not my business. And really, if there was anyone here I would actually trust with that sort of thing, it’s probably you. Pidge is too young and Lance is too bullheaded, and Allura’s a girl.”

“Oh. Well, thanks.” Hunk went back to washing, smiling a bit.

“That and,” Shiro added, “Your room is the furthest from mine, so I won’t have to listen to you two get to whatever you end up getting up to.”

Hunk laughed again, leaning against the wall so he didn’t fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 12th Voltron fic and in 4 of them, Shiro either comes in at the end or near the end when he doesn't have much to do with the rest of the fic, 1 of them he's in the whole thing despite not having a ton to do with the plot, and one where Pidge comes in at the end and basically does the same thing Shiro does in my fics. Apparently Shiro makes for an easier way for me to end my fics.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment, they're very appreciated.


End file.
